


Everything Happens For A Reason

by onlyexoception



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek fluff, M/M, chanbaek college!au, side pair sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyexoception/pseuds/onlyexoception
Summary: "Love is represented by C, a hopeless vector quantity that follows the direction of B. Therefore when both forces interact, the momentum likewise changes and infinity remains finite.”





	Everything Happens For A Reason

In the beginning, Park Chanyeol was aware that he’s a collection of star dust into one massive nebula of infinite density. He is not separate from the cosmos but is definitely part of it and is said to be the universe’s way of experiencing itself.

 

After high school, he said he didn’t want to cause an uproar in college due to his menacing good looks and he wasn’t lying. Park Chanyeol wasn’t like any other handsome young man, his features were striking and imposing rather than just being a boy who’s too conventionally pretty for his own sake.

 

He’s also musically-inclined and knows his instruments very well. But he’s very notorious of being entitled as juvenile socialite but still found a way to get into one of the most prestigious universities in Seoul by pure luck. Chanyeol is not your promising straight-A  student but still gets his fair share of a passing grade point average.

 

Attractive as he sounds, he’s never had been in a serious relationship at the age of 22, he had always referred to this ‘Dark Age’ because there were no stars to light his little known universe.

 

Light was insubstantial, everything was a great ordeal void of sadness and people walking by.

 

His ubiquitous domain revolved around a few friends Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, the people of his kind and are the only ones who could understand his eccentric way of living.

 

After much delay, partying was his last resort to replicate the stars through exploding fireworks in the night sky, synthetic but they seemed real enough.

 

He was desperate to find a lover but he doesn’t know what it’s like to be attached emotionally.

 

He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t need to. The mere existence of the uncertain terrifies him as well as the full spectrum of the human endeavour.

 

But to unlock the secrets of the universe, he must dismantle his ego in order to prove that there is more to him than what meets the eye.

 

 

———————————-

 

“Gravity is what keeps everything in place and this was accounted for.”

 

The professor kept on discussing, standing in front of seated students which all are either physically present but mentally absent either are in attendance.

 

The atmosphere in the room was heavy like any other day in the school. Yawning and the sound of clicking pens are ordinary and all of this makes sense - somehow explainable.

 

“The reason why the earth and all the planetary objects are where they are and everything else _matters._ Watch the pun.” He continued as the class fakes a very obvious chuckle.

 

“Moving on, remember that gravitational force is always an attractive force.”

 

While everyone else is trying to stay awake to pass this semester, contrary to that, Park Chanyeol is mercilessly sleeping, arms folded with his torso overlaid in his favourite grey cotton pull-over, head covered and trying to stealthily hide as he avoided the life-threatening glare of their unstoppable mentor.

 

Next to him was a boy relatively a few inches shorter than the loftiness of his distinction. He looked spruced up, with lustrous ebony hair, giving off the impression of being approachable but you can definitely tell that he was vigorously clever.

 

 _‘Crap, it would be nice to get some shut-eye in all this mayhem,”_ The young man thought to himself as he occasionally steals glances of the sleeping boy next to him.

 

“For example, the closer the distance of the sun is to the earth the strong its gravitational pull. It is a natural occurrence by which all things attract one another including all celestial bodies and even light and sub-atomic particles. Hypothetically, it is responsible for the formation of the living and non-living things.”

 

“You see, the Earth has more gravitational capacity than the other planets in the Milky way. Simply, everything matter attracts other matter. The more matter it holds, the stronger its pull. Any further questions?”

 

The class sat there while some indistinctively chattering in pocket meetings. Chanyeol still enthralled in deep slumber, snored stridently drawing the whole audience’s attention towards him.

 

The petite lad beside him tapped his shoulder blade gently hoping his best to wake him up.

 

 _He’s totally making a complete fool out of himself this time._ One of the students snorts.

 

The professor flaunted a broad smile, “Let’s call on the sleepyhead right at the back. Mr?”

 

“ _Fuck_ . I mean, _Park_. Park Chanyeol”, his mind was still loosely wandering in slumber whilst drifting away to obscurity the exact moment he stood up.

 

“Here is one interesting question. Challenging I must say. Why do objects float in outer space?”

 

“Can you give me a minute to think?”, Chanyeol requests.

 

“Thirty seconds.”

 

“Works for me.” And he started to collect all his notes trying to find the exact one but where he in fact forgot to bring all of them. _Dang it._ He ponders internally trying not to lure in more spectators.

 

The young mn that sat beside him saw his struggle and pitied the troubled stranger. Chanyeol on the other hand, didn’t cease on fidgeting and stuttering. To his surprise, his seatmate did was pass a blue note that says. ‘ _There is no gravity in space_.’ All in black like Chanyeol’s dilating pupils looking torn piece of paper lying on his desk.

 

“Why is that?”

 

He was left slumped in stupor from the previous one he received, another came but this time yellow and written legibly in script. He reached for it swiftly. Chanyeol took in a sharp breath of air hoping he doesn’t mess up and repeats everything all in one blow “The farther you get away from earth, the less _gravy_. I mean gravity”.

 

Chanyeol felt extremely relieved.

 

“Exactly, everyone knows that once you get out of the earth’s atmosphere, there are less chances of gravitational force pulling you down.”

 

“This phenomena is referred to as ‘microgravity’ and we’ll discuss more about that on our next meeting. Class adjourned.”

 

———————————-

Everyone left the room in a hurry but in an orderly fashion while the two were strolling awkwardly together, their pacing uneven. Finally, Chanyeol decided to put an end for the very uncomfortable and foreign silence, “Hey, thanks for saving my butt out there. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve been dead meat.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. I had to help,” Baekhyun disregarded what he did early and thought of it only as a deed that he had to carry out.

 

“I owe you.” The taller male bowed after thanking the person who came to his rescue from the brink of failing this semester.

 

The brunette had his eyes to a squint ,“You’re Chanyeol, right? Correct me if I’m wrong.”

 

Chanyeol’s uptight and no where near aware of what he’s doing. “The lecture hall’s closing. I think it’s better if we take this outside.”

 

They stood out and somehow the atmosphere was something completely unconventional for the both of them.

 

“And you are?”

 

The lad imbibed and suppressed himself from being too embarrassed with the way he acted around a stranger he’s involved with earlier. “None of your beeswax.” He answers.

 

“Well then, None of your beeswax? Do you wanna get iced coffee and catch a few reads at the university cafe? My treat.”

 

“It’s Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. And, I must be on my way back.”

 

Baekhyun was surprised on how immensely gallant Chanyeol was but he was in doubt that it just might be a dishonest scheme.

 

“Please? I insist.”

 

Baekhyun fluctuated and stammered  incautiously with his offer on the line, “Thanks but no thanks, really. I do appreciate you paying me back but I simply cannot accept this.”

 

So the taller male thought of a way to persuade his classmate.

 

Chanyeol got down on one knee and _suddenly there was two_. He then had his hands clasped together forcefully repeating the word ‘Please’ over and over again. He had his eyes narrowed down to pitiful gape.

 

“You’re making a scene!”

 

“Please-Baekhyun-not-until-you-say-yes-to-a-few-cups-of-coffee-with-me-please-please???”

 

“Okay! Okay! God, You’re hopeless. Fine. Suit yourself just this once.”

 

Chanyeol gloriously got up from his feet and this time he was unable to keep his excitement he merely had to vigorously hold the petite boy by his shoulders blades and hold him close with all his might by accident.

 

Skin met skin for the first time. Baekhyun felt the apprehension and after Chanyeol realized what he had done and so he had to let him go from the wrath of his sweet embrace.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Chanyeol regretfully said.

 

“Don’t act like a hug is a federal crime,” Baekhyun snickered at the way Chanyeol acted on the first meeting.

 

Why the heck would he even hesitate to say no to a type of guy like Park Chanyeol.

 

At the coffee shop, there wasn’t much of a crowd. Only a few people came in today to stop by. The lights were dim, there were gleaming lit peppermint candles and wilting daffodils that haven’t been watered for days as far as Chanyeol knows.

 

It’s kind of a funny story, hipsters used to flock around the area until some dude made fallacies of the water being ridden by pathogen used in preparing the drinks. After that, the fame of the so-called haven by junkies went downhill faster than the speed of light.

 

A few students still apparently were happy that the place didn’t close down and Chanyeol was one of them.

 

“It was nice of you do this for me. Er, Can I ask you a few questions?”

 

“Are you a cop? Of course you can! You already are.”

 

“How come I never see you around here?,” He deemed it was safe enough of a start.

 

“You meet different people everyday but I usually sleep in or skip out of class. There’s no in between.”

 

“Wow!” Baekhyun pauses, “And how possibly can you catch up?”

 

“Late night studying??”

 

Baekhyun found Chanyeol very interesting with his brief lateral responses something he’d always look for in a stranger’s discourse, “You’re in one of the most reputable universities in the city Chanyeol, but why are you acting like this?”

 

Body language was of course a particular interest of Baekhyun’s.

 

“Out of guilt, my parents told me I could take whatever I wanted. Plus, national exams in Korea can get _pretty crazy_.”

 

“You’re taking all this as if it was a mere joke to you?”

 

“Just like any other kid, I have ambition. Curiosity kills the cat but it has nine lives so why the _hell_ not.”

 

“You’re being too harsh on yourself. You seem peculiar but you have a great sense of humor. The mysterious type. Don’t take this the wrong way. _I like you_.”

 

“I get that a lot.” Chanyeol shrugged, with his eyes avoiding Baekhyun’s  inquisitive gaze.

 

“You have girls chasing you around for all the time being then?”

 

“I never had a girlfriend. And no, just the funny _psychopath-jackass_ part.”

 

“You never had a girlfriend? Well, I pity the last person who didn’t give you a chance. I really don’t get you.” Baekhyun defended while stirring his drink.

 

“I don’t get me too.”

 

Chanyeol was pleased to be having this discussion with Baekhyun.

 

———————————-

 

“So, do you come here often?”

 

“Uhm, no. Because I’m not accustomed to whatever your species does for pastime and I never thought would be nice if someone would accompany me here so…”

 

Baekhyun wanted to sink down into his seat from discomposure, “ I am sorry for being so bland because I suck at keeping up with dialogues. I hope you’re not thinking that I’m anti-social, am I?”

 

“Of course not. You’re a friend of mine now.”

 

Baekhyun flashed a gorgeous grin of satisfaction. In his head all he could think of was how gorgeous can this guy get?

 

“Are you serious? Me? A friend?,” He  raises a finger and started to throw one gesture after another.

 

“ No. You must’ve gotten it all wrong. You see, I’m different.”

 

“You’re perfectly normal. You’re intelligent, compassionate. I don’t see a reason why we can’t be friends at all?”

 

Chanyeol was putting facts into word of mouth before taking a sip of his perfectly well-blended macchiato.

 

Baekhyun scoffed, “But I must warn you. I am impatient and indeed stubborn.”

 

“You’re being too harsh on yourself.”

 

“Hey! That was my line,” he laughs discreetly.

 

“Being alone and lonely are two different things, Baekhyun.”

 

The both of them were surrounded by the supreme ambience of a different aspects of their lives. Their chit-chat jumped from one idea to the next. All of the sudden they were talking about how hamburgers weren’t really made out of real ham or how one of the greatest pleasures in life is too find yourself completely still in an ocean of movement.

 

They talked about feelings that were sometimes beyond unarticulated words that cannot be put into kernel sentences. Their exchange of perspectives became a clash of matter against matter. They never realised on how much time has passed as they were both consumed and deluged with their undivided attention.

 

“Would you look at the time. It’s getting dark out, we should get going.”

 

Of course, the sky begged to disagree and weeped tears of blithe in that the very moment they got up from their seat.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned. We’re stranded but thanks again. It has been a remarkable day for the both of us.”

 

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I’m sorry to keep you waiting. You can go home now. Here, take my pull over. I can work my way out of this. You better get home.”

 

“What’s this?

 

“Returning the favour.”

 

“See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Chanyeol brook no refusal and Baekhyun gladly accepts his offer and mouths ‘goodbye’ from a distance hoping that his friend would get back safely.

 

The cold tears of the sky kissed their skin, the rain rejoiced as they met.

 

Well-defined boundaries were created. A friendship was born.

 

———————————-

 

The next day,  Chanyeol came in early to class because he didn’t want to disappoint his new friend.

 

Baekhyun was seated at the back of the class while transcribing his recorded notes to another journal when Chanyeol had arrived. Although the taller male looked unusual that day, his nose was a dissimilar tone of red, his eyes looked tired and lethargic in what he can only imagine would be the flu.

 

Baekhyun noticed the discomfort in his image, “You look unwell today”

 

“I’m fine, sort of.” He said worriedly.

 

Baekhyun swept his fringe upward with his fingers and placed his hand mildly across his forehead to check his temperature.

 

“Where were you last night?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Home, obviously.”

 

“You’re running a fever.” Baekhyun says as he reached something from his satchel. “I threw this in the laundry last night and I think you really need this right now. It’s quite damp, sorry.”

 

Chanyeol let out a shaky sigh and he professed honestly to what had really happened last night. He narrated that he wasn’t able to catch the last bus on the way home. He had to walk all the way to his apartment, shivering in the frigid weather.

 

He got home before 10 and what exactly has to be the time he’s asleep when he’s not out with his friends. Unfortunately, the rain didn’t stop and either the dead or flickering streetlights that ran across the pavements weren’t cooperating either.

 

Chanyeol was once again hunched down on his desk with his eyes tight shut. Today, he actually had something to justify to be excused from class but instead he wanted to stay for once. Although Baekhyun was extremely persistent on bringing him to the clinic, _where the air is humid and the place where people are really better off when they’re already dead_ , Chanyeol claims.

 

“Yes, but this class isn’t really willing to help you to get better at all. Let’s get you to the clinic.”

 

“How about you?”

 

“It’s good to skip class once in awhile. Not that I do this very often. Anything for a friend. ”

 

“I feel nauseous.” Chanyeol uttered as he sniffed with his runny nose.

 

The nurse’s office was straight ahead in the next building, it looked remotely old and deserted, as if it were a wasteland. People rarely get in the clinic due to the fact that staying at home was more convenient than suffering hours in there alone.

 

The department was pretty spacious enough to accommodate three beds partitioned by teal cubicle curtains in between. Baekhyun helped position his appendages as Chanyeol he stripped off his slip-ons. The nurse came in to check his vital signs politely asked if Baekhyun could assist her in obtaining for Chanyeol’s record in the medical archives and hands it to her afterwards.

 

She fervently scans through his file, writes the diagnosis down along with the prescription on the document. Baekhyun’s premonition was right about Chanyeol having a viral infection within his passages.  
  
“I told you so”, he mischievously mumbles underneath his breath. Chanyeol, having said that, already fell asleep as he was being examined.

 

Baekhyun counts the dosage of Paracetamol tablets, each should be taken with precaution every few hours or so depending on how Chanyeol is feeling.

 

“This analgesic should do for now,” the nurse concludes. “Could you watch him over? I need to run a few errands for the clinic. If you wouldn't mind.”

 

Baekhyun concurred because he reckoned it was much of an imperative statement.

 

Chanyeol wakes up minutes later saying he doesn’t recall anything, “Can someone tell me what exactly happened because I don’t understand medical jargon, it makes me sick.”

 

“Cutting to the chase, you have the flu. And...I found out that you’re extremely allergic to chocolate. You’re a pretty rare case.”

 

“What? I’m perfectly fine. See?”

 

“Really now? Try to stand up and snatch this tablet from my palm.”

 

“Watch me, They don’t call me the _smooth operator_ for nothing you know.” Chanyeol said with prowess.

 

With his ungraceful charisma, he put one foot down trying to impress Baekhyun but instead, his two left feet shamelessly swept him off his own pride.

 

“Aren’t you a clever scoundrel, was that really necessary? This place isn’t for ego it’s for healing,” the brunette huffed.

 

Chanyeol averted his back in humiliation.

 

Baekhyun hinted for his hand, “I still have a heart you know.”

 

“Here, take this.” he adds.

 

Chanyeol sincerely thanked him before climbing back up adjusting himself comfortably with his legs crossed on top of the bed.  He took the pill into his mouth and poured the water down his throat followed by a hollow gurgling sound.

 

He noticed that Baekhyun lost his train of thought within the spur of the second. Trying not offend him, he slightly waves his hand to try and catch his attention.

 

“I’m sorry if I keep stalling you.”

 

“I already told you, it’s nothing. You should really look after yourself.”

 

One thing’s for sure, Chanyeol’s going to diligently take the friendly advise from him. Even though, he knows for himself that he’s going to unconsciously neglect that later on.

 

“Why are you being so good to me? The passing of notes and now this.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, we’ve only known each other since yesterday.”

 

“I’m only following my first natural instinct.”

 

Chanyeol’s words were hung in isolation, “Of course.”

 

They both fall silent. The very uncomfortable pause has took over their conversation, pressured of what to say next.

 

———————————-

 

For the most part, they dwelled together in and out of class. Chanyeol would always go around in circles while waiting for Baekhyun after his last period and eventually he did the same.

 

Later on, Baekhyun hasn’t noticed that he’d send off Chanyeol to the bus stop every afternoon making sure he won’t ever miss his departure ever again.

 

Weeks later, that they’d find themselves telling each other minor narratives without warning. Chanyeol would exaggerate making everything sound too unrealistic, Baekhyun would dissolve into laughter. It wasn’t the kind that he always had when they first met but the type that sounded like ten thousand french horns playing in chorus.

 

Baekhyun showed his most endearing and beguiling qualities if and only if whenever Chanyeol’s around

 

———————————-

  
Baekhyun knows quite well that Chanyeol’s a very communal individual. He typically dishes out his Saturdays, regardless what the issue for leisure.

  
“Sehun and Jongin invited me to come to his house party next week. Wanna come?”

 

“We have midterms next week Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Midterms? We had that last month!”

 

“This is college. We have exams every week.”.

 

“Please? My friends said I could have a _plus one_.”

 

Baekhyun was always sceptical about coming to social functions, they’re unstitched gatherings of complete isolation.  
  
He lulls and breaks a hefty sigh, “Listen here big guy, I’m talking you into a deal. I’m only going to agree coming with you the party, under one condition.”

 

“Knock yourself out. I’m listening, go on.”

 

“If you wanna get somewhere, we’re gonna have to make it work. Hence, here’s the deal. Pass the test and score higher than I usually would. How’s that sound to you?”

 

“Terrific.”

 

Prior to the bet, Baekhyun was completely complacent. On the other hand, Chanyeol’s competitive as he could get, he could not afford to lose.

 

“May the best man win.”

 

The exam lasted for about three and a half hours. In that moment there were no expectations upon Chanyeol. However, he imagined that he was more likely to fail the exam again at his pace but he realized that for once he actually made an effort prove himself and to impress someone which he has never done before.

 

The results came the day after the both took the exam. When they got ahold their seemingly inconsequential piece of paper and ink in their hands, the pair took in a sharp breath of air.

 

Baekhyun was stoked to see his score. He then presumed that Chanyeol could never attain such numerical score.

 

“What did you get?”

 

“Er, you first.”

 

“93. I could’ve done better though.”

“Crap. I got a 49.”

 

“HA! I AM TOTALLY  NOT COMING WITH YOU TO THAT HOUSE PARTY.”

 

“Sike! I got a 94.”

 

“It was a one-point difference.”

 

“Now what do you say?”

 

“Okay, you win.”

 

“And?...”

 

“But unlike you, I’m not going to do anything at the party. No sex, no booze. Consider me as your chaperone for the night.”

 

“Who said anything about sex? You’re no fun, Baekhyun.”

 

“You’re just about damned right I am,” Baekhyun smirks.

 

Little did Chanyeol know that everything came out as planned. At least out loud Baekhyun wouldn’t say that he actually wanted to come, he enjoys his company.

 

The house party that Sehun and Jongin coordinated was jam-packed. Surely enough, all the people listed in their contacts would attend, even gatecrashers were welcome too. It was like observing a bunch of wild animals striving for complete social dominance.

 

Chanyeol promptly went ahead together with his friends who he wasn’t able to hang out with for a long time, their salutations and pleasantries included brofists and headlocks. Jongin and Sehun are really good-looking and tall just like him.

 

Baekhyun hated parties or as it may be the lingering scent of alcohol and raging hormones, it was something that never floats his boat. He gets completely uncomfortable around a group of strangers who doesn’t know he exists. Instead of mingling with the other party-goers, he spaced out.

 

He managed to kill time by fishing out the phone in his pocket, scrolling through social media and the messages he wanted to leave unanswered. But after thoroughly rampaging over multiple apps, Baekhyun knew he was done for the night.

 

Until he decided to open his camera, he supposed that it was a safer approach of preying on other people’s lives, coming in too close would blind him. He has never been in a place with so much beauty and brawns before.

 

_Or at least his eyes were already fixed for someone in particular._

 

Baekhyun can only look at them from afar, through his camera’s lenses. Chanyeol, however, has finished chugging down his last cup of beer he acquired from losing a friendly game of beer pong.

 

Chanyeol pondered what Baekhyun was pre-occupied with for the past hour. He saw him in the same corner where he settled down after arriving at the party. Baekhyun had a small smile on his face probably looking at something that fascinates the hell out of him.

 

What he didn’t know was that they were staring at each other indirectly but Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to know that. He’s going to keep this little secret of his for himself. No argument there.

 

“Is sh-s-something’s bothering you?”

 

“Oh uh it’s nothing?” Baekhyun said in his bored voice in the middle of loud music and radiant lights.

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a disbelieving stare, “Well this kinda might sound bizarre…”

 

“Try me, babe.” Chanyeol persistently cupped his face in his palm. He even scooted over and crossed his legs to show extreme interest.

“Are your friends, you know?”, Baekhyun made fine distinctions towards hosts of the party on the couch hideously laughing their asses off, with one of Sehun’s legs casually coiling over Jongin’s lap while Jongin has him in a one arm hug.

 

Chanyeol had the sudden understanding between his friends’ nonverbal communication.

 

“Dating each other?”

 

“My assumption might be too much.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. And to answer your question, No? I’ve known them long enough and it’s safe to say I’ve only seen them date girls.Though their ogling has an infinite scope. That’s something I wouldn’t want to interfere with.”

  
Back then, Chanyeol remembered eavesdropping during the final days of their senior year in high school, inside the men’s locker room. His friends’ conversation covered their firsts about girls and boyish crusades, Sehun was sitting down on one of the benches, bewildered. Jongin being beside him was drying his hair with a towel.

 

And Sehun sat there staring at perhaps was oblivion, Jongin noticed the unforgiving look on his face and asked _what’s the matter_. Sehun admitted to not yet having his first kiss which made Jongin gawked unashamedly to his confession followed by an irritatingly smug smile.

 

Granted that Sehun was an extremely renowned man noted for oozing with sex appeal, he’s naturally naive and didn’t really had the initiative to always make the first move when it comes to girls. At the same time Jongin was laughing horrendously. Sehun intervened by saying he doesn’t want to disappoint anyone just because he’s a horrible kisser.

 

Consequently, Sehun then found himself earnestly pleading to practice. Jongin refused at first but he gave in anyway because he believed that it was the only possible way to keep his trap shut for once and for all.

 

Sehun became highly-strung of the situation, it was a leap in the dark. By and by he was stuttering apprehensively in the act of trying to think the most pertinent approach. _His first kiss was going to be a guy, Kim-fucking-Jongin._

 

“What the fuck Sehun?! If you’re not going to do it, I won’t.”

 

Sehun commenced with a small peck on the lips nonetheless Jongin told him it was substandard and mediocre, “What are you? In kindergarten?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” All Sehun needed was a small push to drive him off the edge. He grabbed Jongin’s face. The kiss quite lasted for a long time, smoothly transfiguring into an eternal lip lock. But when Sehun realized that Jongin started kissing him back too, he pulled away just in due course.

 

“Is that enough to impress you, jackass?”

 

Chanyeol dropped his wistful flashbacks as it was becoming more vivid.

 

“They do look kinda like a couple don’t they?”, Baekhyun says.

 

Baekhyun scrunched his face cutely to his response, “Well yeah, they look kinda perfect for each other actually. They’re really really close. What would you do, if they were?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know really. They’re my friends. Period. Why does it bother you?”  
  
Chanyeol’s keen gaze made Baekhyun contemplate, “Does it bother me? No, it doesn’t. Fine with me, if they are.”

 

“That’s good. Best friends becoming lovers can be quite a sensitive topic for some and...and...”

 

Chanyeol tried to stand but Baekhyun was falling into a migraine episode wherein he has to actually support him so he wouldn’t collapse.

 

“Hey Baek, Do you think….do you think people….do you think Sehun and Jongin, look at us and think like that too?”

 

“Like we’re together?” Baekhyun suddenly felt the rush accumulating his cheek bones forming the subtle glow of red, he worked up a nerve to ask him that question.

 

“ _No, like we’re perfect for each other_.”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushing, this is not what he was expecting, he wasn’t sure if Chanyeol was playing with his feelings and on top of that: he’s slurring because he’s too drunk on alcohol he doesn’t even know where he lives.

 

“You’ve had enough for one night. It’s time to send you back where you came from.”

 

“My mom’s vag–”

 

“Keep quiet, will you?”

 

He snuck into his wallet to get his ID and saw something that looked like fine print. Baekhyun guessed it was a letter, it had recognizable condiment stains probably written a few days ago. He flipped it over of the other side, there was something written on it.

 

To his pleasant surprise, The penmanship was legible enough to find out that it was later addressed for him.

 

He hails a cab and tells the driver to the exact address of Chanyeol’s flat. They sat down next to each other while Chanyeol was peacefully taking a short snooze on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He hears the multiple consecutive thumps that certainly didn’t come outside the cab’s windows. He studied the neon lights that reflected against Chanyeol’s fetching facade and how it absorbed him to a visionary of tripping voids.

 

But it was the afterthought that Baekhyun can get his mind off. No matter how hard he tries is that, _he can’t stop staring at Chanyeol._

 

Upon arrival Baekhyun paid the cab driver the extra change he has left, Baekhyun was about to leave him outside the building but then Chanyeol pukes himself.

 

He can’t leave him there and looking like complete imprudent nutjob.

 

“The things I do for you…” Baekhyun emitted a long, deep audible breath of grief as he cradled his torso. They went three flights of stairs up together, his homestead was the first door from the left. He inserted the key and unlocked the door. The room boasted simple yet fully-furnished interior detailing which Baekhyun described as immaculate compared to what the others have might remark of it.

 

A few frames of family members adorned the desolated white walls but the one in the middle caught Baekhyun’s eye. It was Chanyeol and his dad fishing up a valley river, a valuable reminder of his youth.

 

The only thing in disorder was the pile of laundry he had. But he couldn’t blame Chanyeol for keeping up with such a busy schedule that he doesn’t have the time to juggle his own responsibilities.

 

Chanyeol’s room was rather clean and the bedsheets were still obviously creased from the morning earlier.

 

He wondered what the hell was in that letter but his paragon of virtue told him to leave it all behind and let the world do its wonders. But he went ahead and began to read between the scribbles and strikethroughs of the preview of a portion of the things Chanyeol wants to say to him, he obviously tried to mask up the fact that he likes Baekhyun.

 

He _likes_ Baekhyun.

 

As a friend?  
  
He _likes likes_ Baekhyun.

 

As someone extremely significant to his fondness.

 

Baekhyun puts it back snug tight in between his wallet’s compartments before Chanyeol regains his consciousness.

 

———————————-

 

It was Saturday, both were lying down flat on their backs on the floor, legs draped over one another. The sun filtering morning light as seeps through the blinds hurting Chanyeol’s eyes.

  
He sees Baekhyun, he doesn’t want to wake him up. Because one, that would be dense and Chanyeol wouldn’t want to miss this chance to revel over Baekhyun’s beauty up close as if the supreme divinity bestowed upon him all the beauty of the world.

 

He lies and stares blankly for quite some time during his sleep.

  
Chanyeol’s heart is rendered astonished as he pays close observation, to even more remarkable details seemingly covered in quiet layers of stardust.

 

First, Chanyeol He’s taken back by the artistry put into everything Baekhyun is, words, bones and flesh. The fragrance of his shampoo, his hair was drenched by faint scent of the harbored city life.

Then the last thing he knows Chanyeol’s eyes has been locked onto Baekhyun’s lids. His vision slid down to the noticeable beauty mark on his upper lip, in all its glory perfectly situated where it is. His lips graced a burnt pinkish type of hue that evoked fairy floss during mid-autumn festivals.

 

Something was enough to catch off guard instantaneously.  
  
But he soon realized that Baekhyun’s twitching his nose, then extending his arms out towards different directions, his hands coming towards his face.

 

The sun was rising, but his heart is still whole, “How long have you been awake?” Baekhyun asks, his voice trembling, his hands dancing over each other.  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t know what to tell him, he’s torn between a lie, the truth or a cross of both.  
  
Baekhyun turns to face him, “Cat got your tongue?”  
  
He laughs and the sound tremendously amuses Chanyeol, this is what he considers a wake-up call. He looks at Baekhyun and everything becomes insignificant, he feels the stirring warmth fluttering his insides, anticipating his catharsis.

  
The boy leaned in while he stayed still, “Don’t you ever think that the universe is responsible for two strangers falling in love?”  
  
“Why?” And no one knew that Chanyeol partially lived for Baekhyun’s questions.  
  
“I think so. But it’s theoretical.”

  
“Because…”

  
His heart increased passage in tempo. He gave Baekhyun as loving glance which he wonders why he’d intent to ask such a question. 

“Because?”, Chanyeol felt the tension in his bones.  
  
“I have a confession to make.”

 

He felt his tongue itch, the only way he could calm himself down was to grit his teeth. He noticed that Baekhyun began to ignore their exchange of glances.  
  
“You see, I liked you before I knew you liked me too. I saw the letter and it was a slip of the hand, I swear.”

  
Still, Chanyeol remains unresponsive.  
  
Baekhyun was aware that he adored someone who shared the reputation for being so menial and yet here he is, the center of his fucking solar system. He hinged to Park Chanyeol without even trying.    
  
“Before you, I like being alone. Most of the time, I do savour seclusion. But now it’s more like: myself, the silence. And the intimate thought of every inch of you to keep me company.”  
  
“But…I don’t like you anymore, Baekhyun.”  
  
Silence gripped Baekhyun’s throat. Suddenly, his hearing temporarily became insensible.

 

“I understand and we’re not gonna make this conversation any longer,” Baekhyun’s throat grew dry. He’s confused, _he’s in love._

 

Chanyeol acknowledged his reply with sheer anxiety. He has never seen him so upset before.

  
Baekhyun whirled and stood up, nearly in tears.  
  
“I love you, Baekhyun…This time, in present tense.”

 

———————————-

 

Baekhyun concedes to his boyfriend’s likes even though it could possibly be the last thing he’s done on earth. But through Chanyeol, he learned how to appreciate the difference between clubbing and drinking.

And on some nights they would end up huddling in bed, engrossed, barely noticing the hours that had passed watching timeless classics that heightened the mood and Tarantino films that peaked their fear.

 

On other nights, each date felt like their first. Baekhyun would break into a shy smile while Chanyeol initiated every conversation. He laughed before punchlines and inside jokes filled his laughter followed by more chatter.

_Baekhyun loves Chanyeol, he really does._

 

Just when Baekhyun was about to ask, Chanyeol already scheduled a trip to the planetarium. And when Baekhyun knew about it, he absolutely adored the idea.

The planetarium is where Baekhyun would spend most of his fleeting hours free from distress. To him, this is the universe in his reach.

 

“Now, this is what I call a ‘party’. Welcome to my world Chanyeol!”

 

“Hey! I thought I was your world.”

 

“Planets, dear Chanyeol,” he briefly pauses. “Aren’t just celestial beings that look like luminous spheres of plasma, they’re home.”

 

“Home isn’t always with four walls and a ceiling. _They_ can also be people too like you and me,” Baekhyun added.

 

“I must live in you then. There in that tiny space inside you.”

 

“Yes. And I’d like to kiss you while you’re smiling from ear to ear, I want to know how happiness tastes like,” Baekhyun’s hands ventured Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Part of me will still love you until the sun runs out of every bit of its light.”

———————————-

 

_FIN_

 

 


End file.
